


You’re the Only Woman I Love

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You meet the Avengers cast and Scarlett get's really jealous when you hung out with Elizabeth and Brie.





	You’re the Only Woman I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

Today was the day your girlfriend was going to introduce you to the Avengers cast. You were really nervous to meet them and Scarlett could sense that you were nervous. While she was driving she reached over and took your hand in hers, she linked her fingers with yours.

“Don’t be nervous babe, they’re going to love you.” Scarlett brought your hand up to her lips, she kissed your knuckles.

You blushed when she did that but then you looked down and bit your lip. “But what if they don’t?” 

“Don’t worry (Y/N), everything is going to be okay.” She smiled and kissed your knuckles again.

You let out a sigh and tried to calm down. You trusted Scarlett, she has talked about you to the cast members and she told you they couldn’t wait to meet you.

**xxxxx**

After you meet the Avengers cast a few months ago they were having a party to celebrate Avengers Endgame coming out. Scarlett walk in with you by her side, her arm was around your waist. Everyone greeted the two of you, they were all happy to see you.

When you first met them it wasn’t as bad as you thought, they all liked you and you all got along. You and Elizabeth become best friends along with Brie. What you didn’t know was that whenever you hung out with Elizabeth or Brie that Scarlett got really jealous. 

Scarlett was called over by Jeremy to talk about something. She gave you a sad smile. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I’ll be right back.”

“It’s okay babe, go talk to him.” You gave her a reassuring smile before giving her a kiss.

You watched as she walked over to Jeremy. Then you felt someone walk next to you, you turned and saw Elizabeth and Brie. “Hey guys.”

“We’re so glad you made it (Y/N)!” Elizabeth pulled you into a hug.

Brie smiled and pulled you into a hug as well. “What do you think of the party?” 

“It’s cool, honestly parties aren’t really my thing.” You told them.

“I can understand.” Elizabeth said, she placed a hand on your shoulder. 

The whole time you were talking to Elizabeth and Brie, Scarlett was watching. She was listening to what Jeremy was talking about but as soon as she saw Elizabeth place her hand on your shoulder she stopped paying attention to what her was saying.

Jeremy realized what was happening. “Why don’t you just tell her you’re jealous.”

“What?” Scarlett looked at him. “Who said I’m jealous? I’m not jealous.”

“Yes you are.” He chuckled. “Go on, go get your girlfriend.”

Scarlett sighed before walking over to you, Elizabeth, and Brie. She gave them a smile before taking your hand in hers and gently pulling you away from everyone at the party.

“Scarlett what-” You were cut off by Scarlett pushing you against the wall and kissing you passionately.

Once the shock wore off your eyes closed and you wrapped your arms around her neck as you kissed her back just as passionately. You weren’t sure what caused her to do this but whenever you were able to kiss your girlfriend you took that chance.

When she pulled away, she started to blush. You were breathing heavily after that kiss. “W-what was that for baby?” 

“Every time I see you hanging out with Elizabeth and Brie I get really jealous.” Scarlett admitted. “Tonight when I saw you talking to them and when Elizabeth put her hand on your shoulder I just…” She looked away from you.

You reached your hand up and cupped her cheek, she leaned into your touch. “Scarlett you don’t need to be jealous, I love you and only you. You’re the only woman I love.”

“I love you too (Y/N), so much.” Scarlett rests her forehead against yours.

“What do you say we head home love?” You smiled as you began to run your fingers through Scarlett’s hair.

“Let’s head home.” Scarlett smiled happily, she took your hand in hers again. The two of you leaving the party and heading back home.


End file.
